I've Gotta Take a Stand, But I am Just a Man
by Starjargon
Summary: What made George stay and stand up to Biff, knowing Biff could hurt him? It's time for George to take a stand. Strong T for scene in the film, further explained in Author's Note.


**A/N- Strong T for the attempted sexual assault in the film, which is referenced in this piece. **

**First foray into writing Back to the Future, so reviews quite welcome. Title from Skillet's "Hero."**

* * *

No one would ever accuse George McFly of being a brave. Constantly bullied and mocked, he did his best to keep his head down, laugh with his tormentors, and keep his... hobbies to himself. After all, even he knew he would never be daring enough to expose himself to that kind of pressure.

So he didn't know how Marty had convinced him to do this. Well, him and Darth Vader from Vulcan. He'd never have had the courage to pursue Lorraine without their prompting. And threats.

He choked on his drink as he realized even his sham 'heroics' were in jeopardy if he didn't get to the appointed car soon. He took a deep breath as he ran and prepared to "rescue" Lorraine from Marty's "advances." He still wasn't sure he should swear. He could do this. It was his just friend Marty, after all, who had the entire thing planned out.

"_Hey you, get your-"_ he began as he opened the door with as much confidence as he could fake.

It wasn't as though it were Biff-

"_Off- ooh,_" he despaired, his entire being filling with dread as he took in the appalling scene in front of him. And, his biggest tormenter looking at him- even now he couldn't wouldn't say Biff was "looking up-" he had the kind of presence that made everyone else feel small and beneath him, even when sitting down. Every fibre of George's being and every cowardly instinct he possessed was urging him to turn around and run, just as Biff was instructing. Darth Vader wasn't here now- this human _monster_ was.

He took in a shaky breath, almost prepared to flee, but for the fear in Lorraine's voice. She called his name. That alone made him pause a second longer than was rational. But, she also asked him to do something no one else in his life had asked. She begged for his help- she asked him to save her. And, unlike the George Mcfly he'd spent his entire life being, against every impulse in his body, he couldn't just run away. Not this time. Not from her.

He spent far too long being torn, his mind was frozen in terror of the bully who'd intimidated him for as long as he could remember, but his was heart lurching at poor Lorraine's helpless whimpers. He'd been a coward long enough. Not anymore.

"_...and beat it,_" Biff was saying. What spurred George on most at that moment was the assumption that he _would_ just turn and allow Biff to violate Lorraine. That spineless, weak McFly would walk away and allow terrible things to happen when he had the power to intervene.

George didn't even remember making the decision to reach out his hand in rebuke, but he saw it in front of him, just like Marty and he practised. He ignored the fact that it was shaking, and hesitated one second more before getting out as steadily and confidently as possible, "No, Biff. You leave her alone."

His hand trembled at every pronouncement, but for the first time in his life, he stood and refused to back down. Even when the enormous man exited the car menacingly. He kept his body from quivering as he stared up into the eyes of his oppressor, preparing himself for the beating of a lifetime. At least he could get at least one good punch-

"_Ahhh_!" he cried, his arm being twisted slowly into an unnatural position as Biff casually tried to break his body. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, the pain nearly immobilizing him as he felt himself getting lower and lower to the ground.

He heard Lorraine behind them, trying so valiantly and vainly to fight Biff off of him now. The bully actually laughed as he shoved her down, and George forced himself to turn his head just in time to see her land hard on the ground.

What made it worse than Lorraine being shoved to the ground like some worthless thing was that she had been trying to rescue _him._ Sweet, lovely Lorraine, who had been yelling out for help not moments before at the hands of this man, had tried so hard to fight for pathetic, loser George.

Weak George. Cowardly George. Stand-aside George.

The cruel laughter rang in his ears. The look of pity aimed at him by kind, delicate, caring Lorraine taunted his vision. The years of mocking and harassment and not doing anything that might cause trouble and the fear and the torment and the running and the fading into the background and the never trying to do anything worthwhile all came crashing down on him, fuelling his anger and his nerve. He couldn't take it anymore.

He wouldn't take it anymore.

Nor let her.

He felt his fist clench and then connect to Biff's face. He stared at his hand in wonder, for once... _proud_ of himself. It was a great feeling. Then he turned, wanting to share this victory-

Lorraine was still down on the ground, somewhere she had no business being. He offered her his hands and raised her up to his level, cautiously taking in her awestruck face. Then, her lips quirked up into a smile, and suddenly nothing else about this night was as important.

They walked together into the dance, ignoring everyone else around them, as he'd so often been ignored. It didn't matter this time, because all in the course of one night, Lorraine had helped him become something he'd never even dared to hope or dream he, George McFly, could ever be.

Her hero.


End file.
